Let's take the romantic way
by JustMijke
Summary: Kirino and Kariya are on a date together and somethings happen there. And what will happen at home?


**Hey guys! Finally! It took me so long to write this! -.- **

**Disclamer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. In fact I don't even own this story! This story is actualy a roleplay from two great friends of mine. Rosa (crultykirino on Tumblr) and Megan (kariyathehunter on Tumblr). You should really _really_ check them out!**

* * *

_Omg! What do I need to wear?! _ Kariya was walking around in his room and he was surrounded by clothes. He was going on a date with Kirino.

Kirino and Kariya had been dating for a while now. A few weeks ago the defenders confessed their love for each other and even though they didn't want to show the others when they were alone they weren't scared of a thing.

Kariya looked at the clock on the wall. _Shit I'm gonna be late! _Kariya quickly got some clothes and ran out of the door. He ran through the streets and to the park. When he arrived at the park he saw that Kirino was already there.

"Hey Kirino-senpai!" Kariya said as he waved to Kirino.

"Hey Kariya!"

"So Ranmaru-san what are we going to do today?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Uhmm….We could walk in the park. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course we can! Let's go!" Kirino said and he grabbed Kariya's hand. This caused the defender to blush madly. They walked around for a hour or so. It was getting late and the sun was already going down. They walked to a nice spot in the park where they could the sunset and sat down in the grass.

Kirino sighed and rested his head on Kariya's shoulder. "Kariya, I love you."

"I love you too Ranmaru, but… what if Shindou finds out?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Before Kirino and Kariya got together Kirino had something with Shindou. They broke up a few weeks before Kariya and Kirino got something. Even though there was nothing between them anymore, Kariya was always afraid that Kirino still loved Shindou.

"Yea what if Shindou finds out."

Kirino turned around in shock and saw that Shindou was standing behind them. "Shindou…"

"S-shindou senpai.." Kariya stuttered.

"Kirino… Kariya…" Shindou said, clearly not sure what to say.

Kirino realized that he was still holding Kariya's hand and let go of it. He quickly stood up and looked from Shindou to Kariya and back. "Shindou, I can~"

"No I get it… Goodbye Kirino…" Those were the last words Shindou said before he walked away.

"What?! Shindou… Don't leave!" Kirino tried to run after Shindou but it was too late. Shindou was already gone.

Kirino looked at the ground as if he was going to cry. "Shindou… Why…"

Kariya looked at Kirino and saw how sad he was. _This is all my fault... _Kariya thought. "I-I think that I'm just getting in the way…" Kariya said as he looked sadly at the ground.

Kirino looked up. "No Kariya this isn't~"

"It's true isn't it?! Don't even answer me." Kariya said as he ran away.

"Kariya!" Kirino shouted after him.

Kariya ran to the first place that he could hide and sat down behind a tree. As soon as his butt hit the ground he started crying.

"Kariya!" Kirino screamed. _Where did he go? _Kirino started looking for the blue-haired defender. After a little while Kirino spotted a bit of blue hair behind a tree and sighed. He walked over there and could hear Kariya crying.

"Kariya? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Kirino asked.

"No, just leave me alone." Kariya said, he stood up and walked away but Kirino's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry…" That was what made Kariya stop.

"What did you say?" Kariya asked curiously.

"I said I'm sorry." Kirino said as he sat down.

"S-senpai?" Kariya said clearly nervous about something.

"Hmm…" Kirino looked up.

Kariya kneeled down. "I.. Kirino Ranmaru?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… Will you stay by my side forever? Will you be my light? Will you marry me?!" Kariya blurred out.

Kirino looked confused at Kariya but soon started to cry and nodded. "Yes yes I will!"

"Ranmaru are you okay? You really want to marry me?!"

"Yes of course I do!" Kirino said as he wiped away his tears.

Kariya didn't really had a ring so he got a candy ring out of the bag of candy from his bag pack and put it on Kirino's finger just for the effect. Kariya got Kirino's face with both hands and kisses him deeply to which Kirino happily answered.

After Kirino pulled back he started crying again. "I love you." Kirino managed to get out of his mouth.

"I love you too." Kariya said and hugged him. Which only made Kirino cry oven more.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional, I'm just…. so happy!"

"I'm so happy you said yes." Kariya pulled back out of the embrace and kissed Kirino again. Kirino kissed Kariya happily back.

Kariya pulled back after a while. "So Ranmaru, the night is still young, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm well anything is fine with me. I'm a bit tired though."

"Your place or mine?"

"Let's go to yours."

"Okay."

After that they got put they joint hands and walked towards Kariya's house.

_**At Kariya's house.**_

Kariya opened the door for Kirino and they walked in together. They walked to the living room, Kirino dropped down on the couch and he yawned. "Sorry…"

"No problem. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes I'd like to."

Kariya walked to the kitchen and got some water, a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. When Kariya got back and sat down on the couch too. "Here you go." Kariya gave Kirino the glass of water and pored himself some wine.

"Thank you."

"Don't you want some wine?"

"No sorry I don't drink."

"Better." Kariya said and took a sip from his glass.

"You shouldn't drink too much thought." Kirino knew that he wasn't gonna listen to him, but he tried it anyways.

"Yea yea of course." But Kariya didn't keep that promise. A few drink later he was drunk.

"Hmm Ranmaru, I'm tired…" Kariya yawned.

Kirino quickly grabbed this chance and took the wine from Kariya. He looked at the younger boy. _O no.. I think that he's drunk… _

"Ranmaru? Can you carry me to bed?"

"Sure." Kirino said and he smiled. He was so cute when he asked that.

Kirino lifted Kariya up and brought him to his room. He then laid him on his bed. "You drank too much, didn't you? I told you not to."

"I didn't"

"Of course… because you're so 'innocent'." Kirino said on a very sarcastic tone.

Kariya just grinned and pulled Kirino down on the bed. "I wanna have some fun Ranmaru." He whispered seductively in Kirino's ear. This caused a shiver to run over his back.

"Masaki… Please I'm really tired and~" Before Kirino could finish his sentence Kariya started kissing his neck. "Mnnnnggg…." Kariya continued to kiss and suck the point where he could feel Kirino's heartbeat and heard that his heart was going faster.

"Like it little fella?" Kariya asked smirking.

"I do… But we can't do this right now."

Kariya (who still didn't listen to his senpai) moved his head to Kirino's ear and started nibbling it. "Masaki… You really don't how to stop, do you?" "Nope." Kariya said laughing a bit and he leaned in for a kiss. Kirino on the other hand pulled his head away. Kariya looked at Kirino with a very pleading look on his face. "Come on senpai, I just wanna have a little fun.." "I know, I know, but I'm just too tired for this. Tomorrow, okay?"

Kariya sat up again. "Tch"

"Hey hey! Don't be like that, you know I still love you." Kirino said and he kissed Kariya's forehead.

Kariya got hold of Kirino's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed again. He then went for his pants and (literally) ripped them of. "Masaki!" "I'll be gentle." "I told you! Not! Now!"

Kariya grabbed Kirino's member and started to pump it. "M-masaki!" Kirino said and blushed madly. He tried not to make any sounds, cause even though he didn't want this Kariya movements did give him pleasure. "I know you like it." Before Kirino could protest Kariya lowered his head and started to lick and suck his member. Kirino couldn't hold it any longer and a moan slipped past his lips.

"You are so cute."

"Masaki… please… stop…" Kirino moaned again.

"I won't stop, you know me." Kariya ripped of Kirino's shirt and started playing with his nipples, which made Kirino moan over and over. Kariya leaned closer and kissed Kirino. Kirino (who was way too far into this to stop) finally gave in and kissed kariya back.

"When are you going to let me sleep?" Kirino mumbled though the kiss. Kariya pulled back. "When I'm tired, but I'll never get tired of seeing you struggle." Kariya said as he grinned. He lowered his head again and kissed Kirino's inner tights. "Let me hear those cute moans of you again senpai." Kirino tried his best not to make a sound. Kariya noticed this and let his hand go back to Kirino's member and started to pump it again.

This caught Kirino of guard and he let out a small moan. Kariya brought his other hand to Kirino's chest and started playing with his nipples again. Kirino couldn't hold it anymore and was moaning and struggling every time Kariya played with his body.

BAM!

Both Kariya and Kirino stot up and looked to the window. It was probably the lightning.

"Maybe we should go sleep." Kirino tried again.

"Ugh well okay…" Kariya got off Kirino and laid down next to him.

Kirino kissed Kariya, he threw his arms around him and held him tight. Kariya did the same thing and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**Next morning.**_

Kariya woke up to find himself in the arms of Kirino and with a huge headache. _Ugh what did I do last night?_ Kariya asked himself. Kariya looked at Kirino, seeing that he wore barley any clothes summand a smile on his face. _Well it seems that I scored big time._ He quietly laughed trying not to wake his sleeping angel.

Kirino sneezed in his sleep. Kariya blushed a bit. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _Kariya played a little with Kirino's hair and waited 'till he woke up.

Luckily for Kariya Kirino woke up a few minutes later. Though he still had that tired look on his face. "Good morning cutie." Kariya said brushed a hair out of his face.

"Good morning." Kirino yawned.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nahh not really, unless you have strawberries!" Kirino said as he smiled.

Kariya tried to stand up but as soon as he stood on his feet he fell back down on the bed again (thanks alcohol!). "SHIT! I forgot!"

"You okay?" Kirino asked while rubbing in his eyes.

"Shit, my head just hurts a lot."

"You should drink some water. Wait I'll get you some." Kirino was about to get up, but Kariya got a hold of Kirino's wrist. "Don't leave me yet…" Kariya softly said.

"Just a second, you really have to drink something." Kirino freed himself from Kariya's hold and got up to get some water.

"Yea yea…"

"The cause of a hangover is dehydration." Kirino quickly kissed Kariya on his forehead and got out of the room.

Kirino got back with a glass of water. "Here you go!" He gave the glass to Kariya. Kirino got back on the bed and sat down next to Kariya.

"Thanks."

They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Kariya couldn't remember a lot from the night before. "Ne Ranmaru? What did I do last night? I only remember your face."

Kirino only smiled. "You made me have a lot of fun."

"Ahh.." Kariya got the hint. "Was I any good?"

"Yeah!" Kirino yawned. "I'm still a bit tired though."

"You should sleep." Kariya said and send Kirino a warm smile.

"But when I sleep I can't see you adorable face, besides I have to take care of you because you got drunk again."

"I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea of course." Kariya said and he got up, but Kirino grabbed him wrist.

"Will you stay by my side?"

"Always.." Kariya pressed a kiss to Kirino's forehead. "I love your cute face when you sleep."

Kirino smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

_**Some hours later.**_

Kirino woke up and looked around him. _Where is Kariya?_ Kirino saw some of his clothes on the ground and figured that he was talking a shower or something like that. Kirino looked at himself and saw that he was warring barely anything. He blushed and stood up. _Kariya wouldn't mind if I borrowed some clothes, right? _

After Kirino grabbed some clothes and got dressed he hopped back in the bed cause he was still a bit tired. Kirino looked at the clock, it was 18:00. _Did I really sleep that long?! _

Kariya got out of the bathroom. "Well hello dreamer."

"Good mor- evening little hunta."

"I'm not little anymore."

"Sorry, but I like calling you little hunta."

"No worries!" Kariya send Kirino a warm hearted smile.

"Hey I borrowed some of your clothes, cause you kinda ripped mine yesterday..."

"Did I… don't remember that." Kariya threw Kirino a smirk. "Talking about clothes, have you seen my shirt?"

"No, but I like you without that shirt too."

Kariya smirked again. He walked towards Kirino and kissed him. "Hey you promised me something."

"Did I?"

"You said you would have fun with me."

"O you that. Can that wait, I'm hungry."

Kariya smiled. "Of course, you know I got a present for you."

Kirino looked a bit confused. "What?" He asked curiously.

"I went to the store today and bought strawberries and whipped-cream."

Kirino couldn't help but a huge smile appeared on his face. "You know me so well, I really love strawberries and whipped-cream."

"I know. You want some?"

"Of course!" Before Kariya could go downstairs to get the stuff Kirino's phone rang.

"Sorry, one second." Kirino tried to get up, but accidentally fell out of the bed. And if it couldn't get any worse he couldn't find his phone "Auw, auw, auw. SHIT! Where is that dammed phone?!" _He is so cute! _Kariya thought.

Kirino finally found his phone and saw that it was Shindou who was calling. _Shit!_ Kirino looked from his phone to Kariya and declined the call.

"Who was it?"

"No one really…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Irritating enough the phone rang again. "God dammit!" Kirino mumbled.

"What's wrong little fella?"

"It's nothing… sorry, just a minute." Kirino got put and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and whispered: "Yes?"

"Hey Kirino, where are you?!" Shindou said a bit panicked.

"I'm at Kariya's house, why?"

"Your parents were worried sick!"

"What?!" Kirino said a bit too hard.

"They almost called the cops yesterday, cause you didn't came home. Is everything alright?! Did Kariya do anything to you?!"

"What, no?! I'm alright Shindou. But I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye"

"Oh wait, can you tell my parents that I'm sorry."

"Yea of course! Bye."

Shindou hang up and Kirino walked back into the room. Kirino smiled at Kariya. "Sorry to make you wait."

"No worries, who was it?" Kariya asked curiously.

Kirino sighed. "My parents were worried because I didn't come home yesterday."

"O that kinda my fault, sorry for making you parents worried."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Kirino sat down on the bed next to Kariya and grabbed his hand. Silence activate.

"Well you'll need to tell them to that you won't be home tonight too."

"I'll text them later."

And… there was the silence again.

"Hey Ranmaru… have you seen my wine?"

"You are not going to drink now!" Kirino sat and he looked mad at Kariya.

Kariya got a hold of Kirino's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. "Well I don't need it anyway." They locked lips together.

After a little time they drew back. "You promised me something Ranmaru…"

"I know, I know…"

"If you don't want it it's okay, I was just drunk last night."

"No no, it's okay. My body is all yours tonight."

Kariya locked Kirino in a kiss, but when they pulled back Kirino yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"You're always sleepy."

"Not always…"

"Sure." Kariya rolled with his eyes. "Is being with me so exhausting?"

"You're just too enjoying for my brain."

"Am I?"

Kirino giggled. "Yes you are."

Kariya's hands found its way under Kirino's shirt, making Kirino shiver. Kariya pulled up Kirino's shirt and started kissing his belly. Which made Kirino laugh. "T-that tickles."

Kariya kept kissing Kirino's belly. "Kariya stop it, it tickles." "But I enjoy your laugh." Kirino smiled. "Well I enjoy laughing so I guess we're on the same sight."

Kariya suddenly stood up and walked away. "Hey don't leave me." "Don't worry I'll be back. You'll like it!" Kariya walked out of the room.

_**15 minutes later.**_

Kariya knocked on the door. Kirino looked up. "Yes?"

"Well… Do you remember that my dad made butler and maid outfits?"

"Yeah." Kirino grinned, he already knew where this was heading.

"So yea.. Here is the line with cat ears and tail." Kariya slowly opened the door. The tail of outfit stuck out of the room. "Can I come in senpai?"

"Sure!" Kariya opened the door and slowly walked in. A blush appeared on Kirino's face as soon as he saw Kariya's outfit. Kariya was wearing a black and white maids dress with dark blue cat ears and tail.

"Wow…" Kirino was stunned. In the dress Kirino could see his beautiful legs and did he want them.

"And…" Kariya got the strawberries from behind his back. Kirino's smile brightened. "Wanna play a game master?"

"Which game?"

"The strawberry game."

"How does it work?"

"I'm going to be asking you questions and if I like your answer I'll feed you strawberries."

"Okay that's not hard at all."

"Does Kirino like Kariya?"

Kinino smiled. "Yes, very very much."

Kariya smiled, he grabbed a strawberry and did some whipped cream on it. "Say aahh" Kirino opened his mouth. "Aahh~" Kariya couldn't stop thinking about how cute Kirino looked when he did that. Kariya carefully put the strawberry in Kirino mouth. "Here you go."

Kirino ate the strawberry. "Mmmhh… thanks."

"Wait there is some whipped cream on your nose." Kariya got closer to Kirino and licked the cream from his nose. Kirino blushed madly. "Okay next!"

"If Kirino-senpai finishes high school will he wait for not so smart Masaki?"

Kirino was quite for a second or two, but quickly answered. "Hmm.. Yes, I will always wait for you." Kariya got the strawberry ready. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'll always wait for my precious hunta."

Kariya smiled and gave Kirino the berry.

~After a lot questions~

"The last question." Kariya waited a few second before he asked the last question. "What is Kariya to senpai?"

"You are the most wonderful, sweet, kind, adorable person I have ever met and I never want to lose you." Kariya got closer to Kirino and erased the gap between them.

"Still want that strawberry?" Kariya asked after he pulled back.

"YES!" Kariya fed Kirino the last strawberry. Kirino grabbed him belly. "Auw! My belly hurts, I think I ate to much strawberries."

Kariya forced Kirino to lie on his back and kissed him belly. "Bad belly."

Kirino laughed. "T-that tickles!" Kariya moved up so he could kiss Kirino. As the kiss deepened Kirino made them switch positions so that he would end up on top. Kirino broke the kiss and looked at Kariya who was blushing madly.

Kirino smiled. "You know, you're really cute when you blush."

Kariya turned his head away. "I-I'm not cute…"

"Yes you are, believe me." Kirino brushed Kariya's cheek. "I'm so happy I got you."

"I'm happy fate brought us together." Kariya lifted his head up and kissed Kirino. Kirino happily kissed Kariya back. The soon became more intense and Kariya was pulling Kirino's shirt lightly. Kirino pulled out of the kiss and threw his shirt over his head. "If you don't mind." Kirino smirked.

"I-I don't mind." A blush craped up on Kariya cheeks.

Kirino giggled a bit. "You sure blush a lot."

"Can I help it that my senpai is so handsome?"

Now it was Kirino's turn to blush. "But I'm not half as cute as you are." Kirino's hands got a hold the cat ears on Kariya's head and he started playing with them. Kariya noticed this and mewed.

Kirino moved his head and started kissing Kariya's neck, which made Kariya moan a little. Kirino continued his movements and made Kariya moan over and over again. God did he love the sound of that!

"How about you take that dress off?" Kirino whispered seductively in his ear and he started to undo the buttons on the back of the dress. After Kirino had undone all the buttons Kariya threw the dress next to the bed.

Kirino looked at Kariya's body, he didn't really pay attention to it yesterday but it didn't take before he smiled. "You've sure got a nice body." Kirino let his hands run passed Kariya's body and slowly let him sneak in his underpants.

Kariya moaned when Kirino started caressing his member. Kariya got Kirino's face and kissed him, but had to break kiss cause he kept moaning in Kirino's mouth. Kirino took his hand out of Kariya's underpants and instead pulled them down past his ankles.

He looked at Kariya. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kariya smirked. "Are you afraid Ranmaru?"

"N-no! I just don't you to feel uncomfortable…"

Kariya gace Kirino a soft and sweet kiss and he smiled when he pulled back. "Al long as it's you everything is okay."

Kirino kissed Kariya again but soon enough him head down to Kariya lower parts of his body. He caught Kariya's member with his mouth and started sucking and licking it, which made Kariya moan over and over.

As Kirino continued with that Kariya couldn't stop his moans from growing louder and louder. After a while both Kariya and Kirino wanted more. Kirino stopped what he was doing and let his hands travail to Kariya's butt.

"Can I?" Kariya didn't get what he meant first, but from the way Kirino was looking at him he got what he wanted. "Y-yes."

"O-okay but if I hurts tell me." Kirino slowly let his finger slide in Kariya's hole and Kariya hissed. "Does it hurt?" Kirino looked rather concerned.

"N-no. It feels good…" If it was possible for him to blush anymore he would.

"O good! Can I add another one?"

"Y-yea…"

Kirino almost completely took out his finger and added another one as he pushed them back in. "Aaahhh!" "Kariya?! Are you okay?"

God this was hard! Kariya liked the feeling but it also really hurt. Only if~

Kariya gasped and the pain grew less as Kirino started caressing his member again. He eyed Kirino. "Thanks." "With pleasure." Kirino gave him a wide smile before he added a third finger.

Kirino pumped his fingers in and out of Kariya, which made him almost scream from the pleasure.

"K-kirino? Please… I…"

Kirino got the hint and pulled out his fingers. He repositioned them and slowly entered Kariya. Kariya hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" "Yea…"

Kirino sighed in relieve. If there was one thing he didn't want to do then that was to hurt his boyfriend. "Well… then here we go." Kirino slowly rocked back and forwards. Kariya moaned. It felt really good, but if they kept up like this it might not take before Kariya was at his limit.

Little did Kariya know that Kirino was thinking the same thing. He really liked it and sped up a little. Kariya grabbed the bed sheets so he wouldn't scream it out of the pleasure.

Kirino continued to speed up bit by bit but soon enough the pleasure got the best of both of the boy and they came at the same moment. Kirino pulled out of Kariya, lied down next to him and threw his arms around him. Both boys didn't say anything.

After a little while Kariya broke the silence. "I know I say this a lot but I love you."

Kirino smiled. "You know that I'll always answer with 'I love you too'."

Kariya smiled happily, he curled up to Kirino and they both fall asleep.

_**The next day.**_

Kirino woke up first and smiled as soon as he saw Kariya next to him. Kariya woke up not long after him. They had breakfast on bed and talked for a little.

"Uh.. Kirino? Was I your first?" Kariya could hit himself on the head for saying something like that.

"O uh… No… and you?"

"Yea… You were my first." They sat in silence. "Can I ask, who was your first?"

"Well… that was Shindou…"

"Oh." Kariya looked down, he should've known that.

"Hey don't look down like that, how many time do I have to say that I left my past behind me." Kirino got a hold of Kariya's face. "You're the one I love." Kirino pulled Kariya to him and kissed him. "Why do you keep being afraid of that?"

"Well… it hurt me when I saw you two together. But when I hear there was anything between you two I was so relieved. Even though I still thought you would never like me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well a lot people hate me."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. Most people think I'm cold, bitter, ugly and annoying."

"Well I think you're warm, sweet, beautiful and nice. You just act like you aren't."

"That is because I was hurt and I never wanted to feel that again." Kariya turned to Kirino and grabbed his hand. "But then you came into in my life." A blush crabbed onto Kirino's face.

"You turned my world upside down. I had heard stories about the beautiful ace defender, but I wanted to see it for myself. The true beauty, your true beauty."

Kirino was sure that his head was as a strawberry. Kariya smirked. "And not to mention that you're super cute when you blush." Kirino blushed even more and Kariya couldn't have but steal a kiss which lasted for quite a long time.

"My Ranmaru." Kariya said after he pulled away.

"My Masaki."

And they shared another kiss.

* * *

**So that was it. I know some part were f*cking random and yea I suck at writing at M. I know that, no need to tell me. *cruls up in and ball and goes sit in a corner***

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/ **


End file.
